Vehicles today provide many features directed toward enhancing the operator and passenger experience. Additionally, some of these features provide functionality that is targeted to specific passenger locations, such that each passenger may adjust certain settings in his/her area of the vehicle cabin. When an individual enters a vehicle, the individual selects available controls therein for adjusting these features, such as seat positioning, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC), entertainment options, and lighting, to name a few.
It would be desirable to provide a way for the vehicle to recognize a particular passenger and initiate directed functions through the vehicle based on the individual preferences of the passenger.